


Maybe I'm The One

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dating, Filming, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gay disaster, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Online Dating, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, Requited Love, Selfishness vs Selflessness, Skype, Social Networking, video editing, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, be sure to tip!PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Maybe I'm The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshouse002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshouse002/gifts).



Making his way downtown to get extra props and snacks in preparation for the current filming session scheduled for later that evening, Thomas was oblivious to his surroundings. Logan's constant reminders to be spatially aware, he could not help slipping under the influence of the constant daydreams while travelling, which did not usually pose a problem until he inevitably ran smack dab into an unknown passerby at full force.

“If only you had heeded my warnings…” the logical side chided while Thomas rushed to apologise to the stranger, figuratively thrown out the window when they both fully took in the man's appearance, “He seems familiar for some reason.

Jaw slack, Thomas was immediately focused on every feature that came into view noting the dark circles that seemed permanently etched under deep blue eyes. Continuing on, the expansive dusting of freckles led him all over the face hidden by an upturned hood, taking in untamed, curly auburn hair that poked out at the edges, and a slack chin covered in lighter stubble. A corner of his mouth perked up in a forming half-smile at a red plaid zip-up hoodie covering his arms accompanied with a black shirt covered in white text that turned into rainbow font declaring that anything 'Could Be Gayer’.

“Dear Newton, that's the YouTuber Cryaotic!”

“Wow, hi, I’m gay and you’re gorgeous. Wait no-“

“You alright, friend?” the newcomer asked as if it had been his fault for causing the collision, “You're Thomas Sanders, right?”

“Y-You know who I am?”

“... He's wearing one of your merchandise items.”

“'Course, you were the Storytime guy on Vine 'fore it ended.”

“Yup, that's me! And you are?”

“You can call me Cry.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you. Sorry again 'bout the whole running into you thing, wasn't paying attention and all.”

“No need, I'm actually glad it happened.”

“Oh, uh, well I'm glad to hear that.”

“I'd love to stay and chat more, but I've gotta meet with my friend Angel. See you around, yeah?”

“I'd like that.”

Receiving a quick wink as a parting gift the mysterious man made his way back on the path taken before being interrupted. Still stunned by the interaction Thomas watched the other disappear when startled back into reality when another facet of his personality appeared in a fantastical whirlwind; Roman had already made his presence known previously with a build of passion pushing at his gut, yet he still had to make a lavish entrance nevertheless. 

“Do you know who that is?!” the romantic side remarked, the top of his right hand clapping against his left palm excitedly at the prospective pursuit, “Seriously Thomas, you need to date him!”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to rush into anything…”

“Plus you know nothing about him, at least court him first.”

“For once I actually agree with you, specs, to a point. Where’s your sense of adventure, of wanting to discover the unknown?!”

“We can’t do that with a stranger, Roman!”

“He’s not, he’s friends with Pewds!”

“Again, you don’t know the people you watch personally!”

“Not this again,” the anxious one grumbled upon appearing in a shroud of darkness, accompanied by a naturally bubbly Side who followed him around like a lost puppy, “I thought you two were done with the bickering for a while?”

“Ro is suggesting a highly improbable tactic, we happened to run into one of those YouTubers that you tend to watch.”

“Cry? Yeah, I know about him,” Virgil confirmed, a visible blush burning under paler than average cheeks that had been apparent since his appearance with the father figure in tow, “Seriously though, Thomas, you went full disaster gay?”

“What did you expect?! He’s freakin’ adorable!” 

“You’ve made quite the first impression that’d make him want to date you,” an added voice stated, the newest member of the group grinning wickedly as the person they were stuck with began to fixate on what went wrong, “Being a timid suitor will get you the man of your dreams, of course.”

“Deceit, no one asked you to contribute!”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware that we needed an invitation to participate.”

“It’d be a hip party if we did!” Patton piped up after a long moment of covering a giggling face with the tied sleeves of a gifted cat hoodie as he turned attention to Thomas, “Either way, kiddo, I’m proud of you!” 

“All he did was run into someone…?”

“He still powered the embarrassment, that’s an accomplishment on its own, Lo.”

Confusion spiraled out of control as everyone involved tried to defend his case, Thomas tried to listen as fairly as possible until the anxious one began to close off from the conversation at hand. Unable to help gravitating towards the youngest of the Sides in order to protect from getting overwhelmed to the point of not functioning properly, “Guys, enough! Everyone except for Virge needs to go home.”

“Excuse me?!” Roman asked with a surprised gasp, looking offended that his services were being dismissed, “You’ve never wanted him to stick around!”

“No, that's in the past!”

“Fine… We'll be waiting on you two, con boys.”

“Oh goody,” Deceit stated sharply with a dramatic eye roll, “At least I'm being included.”

“...Sure.”

Waiting for the rest of the group to disperse, Thomas took out a fidget spinner from his pocket and careful placed it in a trembling hand once it uncurled, talking to him in a soft voice while keeping his distance. Close eye kept on the embodiment of a dark and stormy night as they continued together on the way to secure needed items after the attractive distraction, humming to himself while selecting items and checking out to help provide a comforting background noise.

“Thanks for looking out for me, dude.”

“  
No worries, I know they can be a bit much even for me.”

“Understatement…”

“Ready to make the trip back?”

“Guess so, don't wanna keep Joan and Talyn waiting too long.”

Backtracking on the path used going into town the incoming storm seemed to settle as Virgil returned to usual standoffish behavior. Once at home, he gave a gentle, yet firm cold shoulder to the other Sides for making the anxious one go into overdrive, keeping a close eye on Virgil as he went to join two of his best friends.

“Bout time you showed up, Sanders!”

“Sorry to keep y'all waiting, I ran into quite a cutie out in the wild.”

“Ah, that explains why Roman's been squealing unintelligibly…”

“And why Pat's more hyped than usual,” Talyn added, sympathetically patting a hunched shoulder as their companion flopped onto the empty seat between them and their partner, “Spill the tea!”

“Well, I bumped into Cryaotic and we-”

_“Cry?!”_

“You know of him?”

“I listen to him on Twitch, he's especially good at helping with my anxiety.”

“You rang?”

“Easy, Virgil, you're mine not theirs.”

“Anyway, continue!”

“Not much else happened. I, uh, did open up basically drooling over him…”

“Of fucking course you did,” Joan remarked, a small smirk showing that they were quite amused by the situation, “Can’t wait to hear how you got outta that one.”

“He thought it was cute. Endearing, maybe?”

“Awww that's so cute!” 

Blushing immediately at the different reactions from the couple since they were well aware of Thomas’ crippling loneliness, doing his best to hide around those in the close circle of friends to be supportive. After recounting events about how each facet of his personality had come out to play, which only reminded Virgil of the earlier engagement of dysfunctional discussion, making sure to make it known that all feelings were valid. With that aside the crew decided to continue with where they had left off last time in filming once snacks were set out close by, summoning Deceit to get another heavy monologue finished.

“C’mon, let’s get this over with.”

“Do, let’s,” the serpent-like Dark Side remarked, sass rolling off his forked tongue in a hiss, “It’s not like I’m trying to look out for you or anything.”

“Not this shtick again…”

“Really! Didn’t it seem odd that the man who caught your eye had a hood up in Florida?”

“Might have been having a bad hair day, I’m no stranger to that.”

“While on his way to meet a friend? Sure, makes sense.”

“He prefers to keep his identity hidden,” Talyn spoke up as they nibbled on a piece of vegan fudge, “Doesn’t like showing his face, so the fact that Thomas saw any facial features is a big deal!”

“So, he’s as guilty as I am of misleading others?”

“Not necessarily, it’s more for privacy’s sake.”

“Intriguing… Well, I’ll investigate that more later since Thomas won’t have a video to upload without me.” 

Moving on with recording lines the five played each role with dedication despite being thrown off by the earlier encounter, a break being needed a few hours later to have an actual meal. While eating a plate of leftover enchiladas from the previous night Thomas was mindlessly scrolling through various social medias when a firm nudge was aimed at unprotected ribs, squeaking in response as he realized it was his creative side come to most likely bring up more ideas to add to an ever-growing list, “One project at a time bud, we’ve been over this.” 

“Yes, I remember, but that doesn’t mean you can’t check your fella out online before we get back to work.”

“I’m not gonna stalk Cry!”

“It’s research! Logan would agree with me!”

“Speak for yourself,” the logical side warned with an adjustment of thickly rimmed glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, “Although I have to agree, we need to be familiar with him in case you have another encounter.”

“You two have formed some kinda alliance, huh?”

“I’m just as interested, I’ve heard that he identifies as pansexual.” 

“How’d you figure that out?”

“Virgil had me listen to a song that he’s in with a rapper called…” Logan started to explained, eyebrow quirking as he shifted through some note cards taken out of his front pocket, “Boyinaband. Goodness, what a straightforward name.”

“I see what you did there, Lo!” the childlike parent praised with delight whether or not the pun was made intentionally. 

“David, the rapper’s actual name, made a video discussing what went into making that song since he is heterosexual and wanted to help those struggling in the community.”

“I’ll have to watch that later!” Thomas exclaimed, eyes twinkling at there being more creative ways to help LGBT+ members as he put the video into his watch later list after searching, adding a few related videos along with the song itself, “Well, looks like my evening’s booked with a binge session!”

The scheduled session came sooner than expected after a labor intensive portion of acting for the next video that would be posted at the end of March, Thomas tucked into a familiar spot on the couch with an open laptop as he opened up the music video on full volume now that he was alone in the house. Playing the music video version of Spectrum he had to admit that if it were not for Logan saying that the man with long, red and brown hair was straight then he would have wanted to pursue him as well, appreciative that he would not have to make a decision between both boys. Listening closely to the lyrics he was moved to tears for the whole duration, a waterfall drenching his cheeks as a reminder that he had struggled similarly along with repressing himself for twenty-three years, knowing from personal experience how better it would get for those in less accepting homes.

“Oh my goodness, Cry helped him?! That’s unbelievable, I didn’t know he could sing!”

“He’s literally credited in the title, Thomas…”

“He knows, Logan! Obviously he’s impressed by Cry’s talents.”

“Didn’t take long if that’s the case.”

“You should see how fast it takes him to spot errors in games,” Virgil suggested from seemingly out of nowhere startling the three, “It’s pretty heckin’ impressive.”

“You of all people know how rude it is to sneak up on someone!”

“Heard you talking ‘bout someone I watch on the daily, had to join in, Princey. You’d do the same if we mentioned PewDiePie.”

“...Fine, I guess you can stay.”

“Damn right I can.”

“Bet you'd find out more if you took a chance!” Roman declared once turning back to Thomas, “Charge into love's battlefield! What're you waiting for?!”

“Pretty sure a person who values his privacy would love it…” Deceit offered, snickering at the scowl it earned him for siding with anxiety, “Thomas would have a chance after that.”

“Virge!”

“Could you warn me before you have one of your out if context epiphanies?!”

“You said he's really skilled at video games, right?”

“Yeah, he streams over on Twitch. Your point?”

“Well, we haven't uploaded an episode of Joystick Joyride in a while. Maybe he could suggest a more relaxed game to play in between that one.”

“He actually listened to me for once?!” the prince questioned, palm flat on his chest as a gasp came out, “Finally!”

Opening another tab Thomas quickly keyed in the appropriate website, searching for the man in question until he came upon the designated profile page. Timidly typing a reply that was revised several times he briefly mentioned that he had a gaming related question that he would rather discuss it while using voice chat, eyebrow quirking upward when he was sent contact info on Skype.

“Oh my gosh, he wants you to call him!”

“Do you have any chill?”

“Of course he does, Virgil, just look at how uninterested he is.”

“Shhhh, I'm calling him.”

Waiting with baited breath for the call to be answered, Thomas did not even think of dismissing the others since Cry was most likely not familiar with them, yet they stayed for moral support; that was Patton's main job after all. Caught off guard just as he had been when they had met earlier by his handsome charm the man was lost for words to start the conversation past a quiet hello, embarrassment burning his cheeks, “T-Thanks for wanting to chat.”

“No prob,” Cry commented casually, smiling softly at seeing the others crowded closely to the monitor, “Gang's all here, huh?”

“You know about 'em?”

“All except the snake, yes.”

“He's new.”

“Sure, I haven't been here all along.”

“His name is Deceit,” he filled in when the man in question huffed out s hiss, “Anyway, I was wondering if you could suggest some games to try out for one of our ongoing series?”

“Where do I begin? I recently finished Detroit: Become Human, but it's pretty intense no matter how you play.”

“I was thinkin’ something more light-hearted.”

“Hmm… What about Unravel? Or there’s To the Moon, Ghost of a Tale, Hollow Knight, any of those would do.”

“I’ve never heard of those.”

“Well, you’re a lil yarn man havin’ adventures and good times,” Cry explained simply, his voice silky smooth, yet still filled with liveliness, “Sometimes you don’t have good times, so it’s important to have those.”

“You can say that again!”

“To the Moon deals with ‘wish fulfillment’ and how it’s important to have a balance in good and bad memories, Ghost is set in medieval times with anthropomorphic animals… That one’s really interesting to say the least. And then Hollow Knight I’d say is a metaphor for fighting your inner demons, keeping your morals, fighting for what you believe is right, all that jazz.”

“Oh wow…”

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away. I tend to get that way.”

“No need to apologize! Passion defines what a person lives for, seeing that in others is a beautiful sight to behold!” 

“That and the ‘charge into battle’ mindset, you take on games with a set goal!” Roman added, eyes wide from the excitement of listening to the calming conversation, blushing when he realized the other man was looking directly at him.

“But he also protects the characters and that’s important too!” his moral side chimed in, stammering a bit due to being overwhelmed as he continued on, “Even while exploring new worlds. Oh! Not to mention that sense of childlike wonder!”

“Guys…”

“It’s quite alright, I like ‘em.”

“They are?” Thomas asked, surprised at how suddenly every part of his personality fell silent at the admission, “I didn’t expect that from you.”

“It’s really cool how you use ‘em to help with your problems. Everyone could learn a lot from that.”

“Thank you, I try my best to help others through similar stuff and I guess it shows.” 

“Not to mention you’re cute,” the other one stated simply, letting out a light laugh at the deep flush in Thomas’ face at the compliment, “We should meet up in person again, maybe even grab coffee if you’re not too busy.”

“Oh, uh, y-yeah! My schedule is pretty flexible, so just let me know when you’re free?”

“Will do, pretty bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, be sure to tip!  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
